cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boards Alliance of Protectorate States
* Valhalla (link) * Olympus (link) * TPF (link) * SNAFU (link) * Nebula-X (link) * Invicta (link) Duckroll Project *IRON, Valhalla, TORN, ML & Oly |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 36 |totalstrength = 2,083,440 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 57,873 |totalnukes = 621 |aidslots = 53 / 211 |rank = 67 |score = 7.79 }} Charter of BAPS Structure The Triumvirate - The ultimate authority in BAPS, change allowed via resignation and impeachment. The Senate - The senate can call for the impeachment of a triumvir or another senate member or can make general announcements as they see fit. The senate is made up of 5 members broken down as follows: 1 seat for ex-triums who have served for at least 6 months before resigning (FIFO) (Also includes ex-presidents) 2 seats for ex-ministers who have served for at least 6 months before resigning (FIFO) (includes ex-ministers) 2 seats for the people's senators (elected from and by senior members for a term of 6 months) The Ministers - Selected by the triumvirate for ratification by the membership. To be appointed they require both selection by the triumvirate and ratification by the senior members via simple majority. Deputy Ministers - Chosen by the triumvirate and the ministers and ratified by the senate via simple majority. Joining Who – Any nation wishing to join must not be a part of another alliance, must not be in any wars and must not be on any ZI list. How – A joining nation must apply by posting an application stating their nation and ruler name, that they aren’t at war and aren’t on a ZI list, why they want to join and where they heard about us. When – An applicant will remain an applicant for up to 14 days before being considered for junior membership. Membership Moving from one level of membership to another is decided by the triumvirate, ministers and the senate. Junior members are members who are still learning how to best grow a nation, fight and act on planet Bob. They will be guided by a more experienced member and will be given limited access to stuff on the forums. Regular members have better access to stuff on the forums, have a vote, and can apply for some junior positions in gov. Senior members are guys and gals who are very active on the forums, have been around for a while, who help the gov out and are, in general, super cool. They have a vote and are eligible to run for any gov position. Laws Internally - We play nice, we tolerate no bullying, abuse or out of line conduct. Externally - We play nice, we hold our own values and don't stoop to the lows of the general CN Forum trolls. The triumvirate and the ministers can and will gag people should they be disrespectful on the forums. Spying – No type of spying is allowed, under any circumstance. Impeachment - Yes sometimes we gotta ditch the dudes at the top, if the senate calls for impeachment by a simple majority we have a straight vote of the full membership and 51% means sionara Mr Triumvir. Defense – We are our brothers keepers. If a nation is asked to defend a fellow member they are expected to do it how and when asked. Raiding – No member is allowed attack another nation without the say so of the minister for defence or a triumvir – so chill ! Change of charter - The charter may be changed by a simple majority vote of the senior members after being suggested by either the triumvirate or the senate. Any charter change motion may be vetoed by a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. Stuff not covered here – In any other stuff not covered here a majority vote of the triumvirate dictates how things should be handled. International relations Former blocs Links * BAPS Forums * BAPS Foreign Ambassadors Interalliance Lounge See also Category:Boards Alliance of Protectorate States